


Health Insurance

by tianhuo



Category: LCS, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianhuo/pseuds/tianhuo
Summary: In which Sneaky is really bad at being on time and Jensen is really bad at body coordination.





	

“Jensen, hurry the fuck up!” You call, sliding your feet into your sneakers and pulling your hoodie on in one fell swoop. “Seriously! We’re already like 15 minutes late.”

 

“Fucking god,” a familiar voice says, bounding down the stairs, “I know, okay? I kn--!” You hear the slapping of hands on a railing, and on the wall-- desperate attempts of a steadying-- you turn and open your arms.

 

“Can you try not to die on the way out, though?” You grin at him, smoothing back his hair-- he pretends to hate it, but you and him both know he loves it when you mess with his hair-- “You know, better late than never?”

 

He rolls his eyes, still in your arms, steadying himself. He rights himself and stares up into your eyes. “Fuck me for being clumsy once in awhile, right?”

 

_ It’s kind of more than a while,  _ you think to yourself-- don’t vocalize it, of course. The two of you begin to walk out the door.

 

“And you know,” you begin, stepping out of the house, “you don’t have to trip down the stairs to tell me you’re in love with me. I’ve already known you’ve fallen for me for, like, the past two years.”

 

He rolls his eyes again and grabs your hand, silver bands shining in the glaringly bright California sunlight. “Oh my god. Shut the fuck up, okay?”

 

You laugh and kiss him, slipping your hand around the small of his back. 

 

“I will once you stop being so fucking clumsy.”

 

Jensen sighs heavily.

 

“Okay. Only once you stop being so cute.”

 

You push your tongue against the roof of your mouth, trying to stop yourself from smiling. “I guess we ought to invest in health insurance then.”


End file.
